kyu atau sungmin hyung?
by Lia137
Summary: "hyung…, tubuh kita tertukar…, hueee .., knp bisa begini?"/"KYYYAAAAA! KAU BENAR KYU! ANDWE!, knp aku bisa ada dalam tubuhmu kyu! andwe!"/bagaimanakah jadinya jika kyuhyun dengan sungmin bertukar tubuh? YAOI KYUMIN RnR? chapter 1


**Tittle : ****_Kyu or Minnie hyung?_**

**Author : aulia dika(cho hyunhee) **

**Pairing : ****_kyumin_**

**Genre : romance, AU(?),gaje(?),comedy(?).**

**Disclaimer : **

**_plot is mine, this FF is mine, but the cast belong to god and him self and family but kyu belong to ming and ming belong to kyu^^._**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 2shoot**

**Cast :**

** lee sungmin as Minnie**

** cho kyuhyun as kyunnie**

** halmeoni(nenek2)**

** and other personil of super junior **

**Warning! : **

**Boy boy**

**_yaoi,gaje,banyak TYPO dmn2, BL shonen-ai, AU alias tidak sesuai dgn aslinya alias khayalan tingkat dewanya author, author lagi mabuk, kalau baca ff ini wajib bawa kantung plastic takutnya muntah2, dan bawa obat2an sesuai dgn kebutuhan anda, krn FF ini bisa membuat kecanduan(?)._**

**Don't like don't read**

**No bashing!**

**And no plagiat!**

**NO SILENT READERS!**

**JIKA MAU MINTA TAG HARUS COMMENT^^**

**_^^ kyu or Minnie hyung?^^_**

**_Cho hyunhee present…_**

**_Happy reading^^_**

"kyu, _hati – hati_ bawa mobilnnya" pinta seorang namja manis pada seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yg sedang menyetir mobil tepat disamping nya.

Hari memang kurang begitu cerah, tetapi mereka berdua tetap didalam mobil untuk pulang kerumah yang biasa mereka sebut dengan dorm, siapa lagi kalau bukan dua namja yang saling mencintai..

_Cho kyuhyun lee sungmin_

Mereka memang selalu berdua, mereka bukan kakak dan adik kandung. Namun karena boyband yg menjadikannya satu keluarga, sehingga menjadikan mereka satu keluarga yg selalu bersama setiap waktu dan tentunya menjadikan mereka pasangan yang sedang berpacaran #eaeaea#plakk.

"kyu…, hujannya deras sekali, harus lebih _hati _– _hati_" pinta sungmin.

"ne..hyungku yang manisss..,," jawab kyu.

"eh?! tunggu kyu! berhenti !" pinta sungmin lagi.

"eh?ada apa lagi hyung?" Tanya kyu sambil memberhentikan mobilnnya.

"aku mau menolong halmeoni itu kyu, tunggu sebentar ne..^^" jawab sungmin sembari mengambil payung dan keluar mobil, memang hujan deras sekali bahkan petir terdengar sangat keras dan saling bersautan, dan sungmin langsung mengembangkan payungnya untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

**%%%%%%**

**Sungmin pov**

Omo!, kasihan sekali halmeoni itu, aku harus menolongnya, pasti nenek itu kedinginan karena hujan sekarang sangat deras sekali.

"eh?! tunggu kyu! berhenti!" pintaku pada kyu.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun padaku sambil menghentikan laju mobil kami.

"aku mau menolong halmeoni itu kyu, tunggu sebentar ne.." jawabku dengan gerakanku yang langsung mengambil payung dan keluar dari mobil untuk menolong nenek itu.

Aku berlari dengan langkah cepat kearah halmeoni itu, ia tampak seperti tersesat, wajahnya yang renta dan tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin membuatku merasa iba melihat keadaannuya #minnie baik hati^^#.

"halmeoni…, gwenchanayo?,, halmeoni mau kemana? Apakah ada yg bisa kubantu?" tanyaku padanya,, tubuhnya bergetar karena dinginnya air hujan, aiisssh!, apakah aku harus membawanya kedorm?,, lagi pula didorm sedang sepi dan tidak ada orang lain selain diriku dan kyu.

"A-aku, tidak apa – apa anak muda,, aku hanya kedinginan dan mau menyebrang kesana brrr, namun diriku takut untuk menyebrang karena mataku yang telah renta ini tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku mau pulang kearah sana anak muda, disana rumahku^^" pinta nenek itu dengan suarannya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan dinginnnya air hujan.

Jln. Saphire blue no.13

Ah,, ternyata itu rumahnnya..

"baiklah halmeoni! Kajja!" aku langsung memayungi halmeoni dan membantunya menyebrangi jalan menuju kerumahnnya, walaupun aku harus kehujanan karena melindungi nenek ini, tapi aku senang dapat membantunya.

jln sapphire blue

"gomawo anak muda, kamu telah menolong nenek tua dan jelek sepertiku ini, uhuk" ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu dan senyumannya yg tulus.

"ah.., gwenchana halmeoni.., ini kan sudah kewajibanku sebagai kaum muda untuk menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan :)" aku tersenyum pada halmeoni.

"aigo.., kamu manis sekali anak muda,, aku hanya dapat memberi batu ini padamu,, ini adalah batu kesayanganku namannya batu sapphire love, dia bisa memancarkan cahaya, dan menunjukan jati dirimu yg sebenarnnya, dia juga dapat membuatmu tenang dengan cahayanya dan dia dapat menunjukan belahan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya,, karena kamu orang yang baik hati, aku ingin kamu menyimpannya, karena batu ini memang sangat cocok untukmu anak muda, terimakasih karena telah mengantarku anak muda" halmeoni itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, aku yg masih cengo karena melihat batu indah itupun tersadar.

"AH! Kyeopta!, tenang saja halmeni.., aku akan menjaga batu ini dgn baik^^" itulah yang ada dibenakku saat pertaman kali melihat batu itu, ah, aku lupa dengan kyunnie, akhirnya aku kembali kemobil dengan menggenggam batu tersebut, dan akupun bergegas masuk mobil.

"mian membuatmu menunggu lama kyu, ayo kita pulang!" pintaku pada kyu yg terlihat cemberut.

"baiklah hyung…" jawab kyu malas.

"mian kyunnie, aku tadi membantu halmeoni itu untuk menyebrang dan pulang kerumahnnya,, sehingga aku lama kyu, lagipula bajuku basah..," aku menjelaskan apa yg telah terjadi padaku kepada kyu dengan wajah yang tertunduk lemas.

"gwenchana hyung…, aku senang hyung membantu orang lain.. :)" jawabnya sembari mengacak rambutku pelan.

"baiklah.., kajja kita pulang…"

Kyu menjalankan mobilnnya menuju dorm.

**Sungmin pov end**

**Kyuhyun pov**

**Hufft**, aku hanya bisa mengikuti dan melihat kelakuan hyungku yang paling kucintai ini.., ya…, aku tau memang dia orang yang baik, bahkan sangat baik.

Dan hal itu yang membuatku sangat mencintainnya, karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya, juga senyuman malaikat bunnyku yang membuatku semakin mencintai hyung sekaligus roomateku ini.

" bajumu basah sekali hyung.." aku mengelus pipi chubbynya, ia tampak pucat, aiishh,, sepertinya ming hyung demam.

Aku harus cepat – cepat sampai didorm, aku tidak mau dia sakit, aku tidak tega melihatnnya sakit, apalagi besok adalah hari kami, tepat tgl 13 july, yaa..para kyumin shipper juga tau, itu kan kyumin day, makannya aku tidak mau dia sakit.

"gwenchana kyunnie, ming tidak apa – apa" jawabnya lemah sekali dengan senyuman melihat kearahku, ah, dia benar – benar demam dan berarti aku harus cepat sampai didorm, aku langsung menancap gas dan bergegas kedorm.

Aku tidak mampu melihatnya lemah dan tidak bertenaga seperti itu, lee sungmin yang kucinta kenapa bisa begini..?, aiissshhh!.

** dorm super junior**

Aku dan sungmin hyung masuk kedalam dorm yang sangat sepi, aku menggendong sungmin hyung kedalam dorm, ia yang tampak kaget hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikutiku yang tiba- tiba menggendongnnya.

.

.

.

.

Kubaringkan tubuh sungmin hyung dikasur kamar kami berdua, akupun bergegas mencari obat dan handuk untuknnya,, aku langsung berlari menghampirinya setelah menemukan yang aku cari.

"hyung, ganti bajumu dan minumlah obat demam ini ne.." pintaku pada sungmin hyung yang sedang berbaring lemas dengan wajah pucatnya, aku berbicara sambil memberikan handuk dan obat untuknnya.

Ia melepaskan bajunya dan memberikannya padaku, aku berjalan menuju mesin cucian, tapi tunggu.

Aku menemukan sesuatu di baju sungmin hyung.

"sebuah batu? Batu apa ini?" aku meneliti batu itu dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran, dan anehnnya semakin lama aku memandang batu ini, batu ini seperti menampakan cahaya dan membuat mataku menjadi gelap.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

** Author pov**

Sesaat setelah melihat batu tersebut, kyuhyunpun tidak sadarkan diri, begitu pula dengan sungmin yang mengalami hal serupa dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang pingsan dilihat oleh ryeowook yang melewati mesin cuci karena ia mau kedapur,, ryeowook yang melihatpun langsung berteriak dengan suara merdunya(?) untuk meminta tolong pada hyungnya yang lain, kyupun langsung dibawa kekamarnya dengan dibopong oleh leeteuk dan yesung yang kebetulan sedang dilantai 12, kyupun dibaringkan bersebelahan dengan sungminnya.

"dia ini kenapa sih?" Tanya sang leader teukie.

"molla hyung…, aku melihatnnya sudah seperti itu" jawab ryewook.

Teukie, wokkie dan yesung akhirnnya keluar setelah melihat keadaan kyumin, kyu & sungmin masih pingsan juga dan masih saja belum sadar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, haripun sudah semakin gelap dan hujan masih belum ingin untuk berhenti,, padahal saat ini adalah musim panas dikorea,, aneh sekali ada hujan, namun masih saja belum ada tanda – tanda kesadaran dari dua namja yang saling mencintai, sehidup, semati dan selamannya ini..#amin^^.

Batu blue sapphire yang sekarang sedang kyu genggam perlahan mendekatkan tangan kyu dengan tangan ming,, anehnnya batu itu memancarkan sinar bluennya yang sangat terang dan anehnnya kyuhyun & sungmin ikut memancarkan sinar yang sama dengan batu itu.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tubuh kyuhyun & sungmin mengeluarkan secercah cahaya berwarna biru pekat dari tubuh mereka masing – masing dan cahaya - cahaya tubuh kyu seakan masuk kedalam tubuh sungmin, sementara cahaya sungmin kini masuk kedalam tubuh kyu.

pagi

Pagi kini telah datang, dan cahaya matahari kini telah menyambut seoul dengan sinar kehangatannya, dan sinar mataharipun telah menyambut kota seoul, tepatnya dorm super junior, dua namja yang masih saja belum tersadar dari mimpi indahnya.

"yaakk! Bangun! Hari ini kita ada jadwal dim*sic b*nk" dan tidak lupa sang leader membangunkan para dongsaengnnya yang masih tertidur, namun ternyata hanya kyumin saja yang belum terbangun, lee teuk yang bingung akan hal itupun memberanikan diri masuk kekamar kyumin untuk membangunkan mereka berdua.

"yaakk! Kyu! bangun!" teriak teukie alias lee teuk.

"sebentar hyung..,_** 5 menit **_lagi ne?" eh?!, tapi kenapa yang menjawab sungmin? Kan lee teuk memanggil kyu untuk bangun.

"ming! Kau juga bangun!palli!" teriak leeteuk lagi, dan kali ini kyu yang menjawabnya, dan lee teuk hanya memasang tampang, Ada-apa-si-dengan-mereka-berdua? -_-a

"hei, kalian berdua cepat bangun, kita ada syuting.." suruh lee teuk lagi.

"aisshh..berisik sekali kau hyung.., kau tidak tau apa maknae sedang butuh istirahat.." eh? lee teuk semakin bingung dgn perkataan yang keluar dari bibir sungmin.

"maknae katamu?, sungmin~ahh? Kau knp? Apa ada masalah dgn kyu?" Tanya leeteuk pada sungmin yg tengah duduk sambil mengerjapkan matannya.

"eh? sungmin? Aku itu…., kyuhyun, hyung…!" jawabnya, dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"mwo? Kau sakit sungmin~ahh? Masa kau tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri.., kalau kyu itu masih tidur.., lihat saja… disampingmu.." kata lee teuk sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah kyuhyun.

"**_MWO? APA YANG TERJADI! KNP AKU BISA JADI SUNGMIN HYUNG? ANDWE!_**_!"_

"_eh? ada apa kyu_?" Tanya sungmin yang kini berada dalam tubuh kyuhyun.

"**hyung…, tubuh kita tertukar…, hueee ~_~.., knp bisa begini?**" Tanya kyu bingung.

"**_MWO_**? Apa maksudmu kyu?, jangan bercanda kamu.., mana mungkin, lagipula Cuma tertukar #lah kok umin tenang2 aja ya?#" lee teuk masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan dongsaennya pun hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"**_hyung lihat sendiri sekarang., lihat wajahku chagi~_**" kyu memegang pipi sungmin yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan menatapnya lekat.

"**_KYYYAAAAA! KAU BENAR KYU! ANDWE!, knp aku bisa ada dalam tubuhmu kyu?!_**_! __**andwe!**_" teriakan sungmin seakan memecah keheningan pagi yang cerah dikota seoul, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,, dan hanya author yg tau #plakk.

"kita harus bagaimana hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lemas.

"nae molla kyuhyun pabo! Harusnya aku yang Tanya kenapa kita bisa begini?, haisssh!" sungmin hanya bisa merutuki apa yang telah terjadi.

"lalu bagaimana dengan come back kita hari ini?" Tanya kyu.

"eh?," karena terlalu serius memikirkan hal lain sungmin dan kyu sampai lupa kalau hari itu mereka comeback album terbaru **_sexy,free & single_**, dan kini mereka hanya terdiam, begitu pula sang leader yg masih stay ditempatnnya dengan bingung.****

~TBC~

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun dan sungmin?, dan ternyata kyu & ming tertukar tubuhnya?, apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya dgn tubuh yang tertukar? Kita lihat besok ya… ._.v

*digebuk readers

#kabur…

RCL don't forget..

R(read)

C(comment)

L(like)

Yang banyak yooohhhh…

REVIEW PLEASE

MAAF INI HANYA FF RE-POST

jdi ga diedit lagi krn saya sibuk


End file.
